Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market
Postman Pat and the Midsummer Market is the twenty-second of Postman Pat Season 3. It was written by Oliver Ellis. Summary Cedric is preventing the Reverend from ringing the church bell to open the Midsummer Market. Characters *Pat *Jess *Sara Clifton *Julia Clifton *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Bill Thompson *Cedric *The Reverend Timms *Mrs. Pottage *Ajay Bains *Nisha Bains *Meera Bains *P.C. Selby *Charlie Pringle *Dorothy Thompson (cameo) *Katy and Tom Pottage (cameo) *Lucy Selby (cameo) *Doctor Gilbertson (cameo) *Sarah Gilbertson (cameo) *Mr. Pringle (cameo) Vehicles *PAT 1 *The Greendale Rocket *Ted's Lorry *Ajay's Motorbike (mentioned) Locations *Greendale *Pat's House *Post Office *The Church *The Green *Greendale Station *Greendale Farm *Greendale Primary School *Garner Hall *River Penn *Thompson Ground (mentioned) *Pencaster (mentioned) Cast *Ken Barrie as Pat, Ted, Alf, the Reverend and P.C. Selby *Melissa Sinden as Jess *Carole Boyd as Sara Clifton, Mrs. Goggins, Mrs. Pottage and Charlie *Janet James as Julian *Kulvinder Ghir as Bill and Ajay *Archie Panjabi as Nisha and Meera Trivia *Stock footage from Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale, Postman Pat's Pigeon Post and Postman Pat and the Great Greendale Race is used. Goofs *Pat, Ted and Alf should have taken their hats off when they went into the church. *For some reason, PAT 1's rear number plate is blurred at one point. *In an aerial shot of Greendale, Ted can be seen in the Greendale Rocket's cab, but in the next shot he is not. *Greendale Farm is referred to as Pottage Farm. *Pat should have known that Mrs. Pottage was ready for the market, as he saw her there early. *If Mrs. Pottage was helping out at the market, Pat should not have seen her at Greendale Farm. *In a close-up of Pat leaving Greendale Farm, the village can be seen in the background. *Pat was supposed to realise Cedric at Greendale, yet he latter decides to let him go by the river. *Pat should know that Cedric can fly straight as he has known him to do it before. *Because stock footage from Postman Pat's Pigeon Post is used, Cedric flies away with a message attached to his leg for no reason at all. *Jeff and Charlie's old cuckoo clock is on their stall at the market and even gets borrowed by Pat at one point to make Cedric come down from the church belfry, even though the clock had already been sold to Pat and then given to Dorothy in Postman Pat and the Jumble Sale. *The Reverend could have just rang the bell anyway, because it would have then scared Cedric away from the belfry. *Cedric could not possibly have gone a whole afternoon without food. *Meera's kite and the noisy music should have scared Cedric away. *Ted's lorry has no rear number plate. *The shot where the Reverend runs into the church is also played early on at rejuiced speed. *Alf should know that Bill would know how precious Cedric is to him. Gallery PostmanPatandtheMidsummerMarketTitleCard.jpg|Title Card Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes